


I Promised to Protect You

by orderlymess



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Brain rot time, Copperright, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Help, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlymess/pseuds/orderlymess
Summary: About a month after Henry took over the Toppat Clan, Right’s cybernetic surgery is finally complete. Throughout the whole ordeal, a certain someone hasn’t stopped worrying his top hat off…
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	I Promised to Protect You

Reginald leaned against the cool wall behind him, exhaling softly. The words “Everything is going to be alright” kept repeating in his head over and over again. It was something that he basically had no choice but to believe. After all, if things went wrong, and the doctor wasn’t able to save him…

With a shiver, Reginald forced the thought out of his troubled mind. He couldn’t let himself go back to that dark place...not again. The first few weeks were so hard for him. After Right was found beaten to a bloody pulp and rushed to the airship infirmary, Reginald almost lost it in front of everyone. The panic and fear he felt at seeing the most important person in his life on the verge of death made him want to crumble to the ground where he stood. It felt like someone had taken a wrecking ball to his heart. The thought of Right dying before Reginald had the chance to say what he needed to say made his stomach twist into knots. 

His crew could tell that he was shaken up from this and did their best to help out the best they could. They didn’t try to argue with him on anything and did whatever he asked them to do, even though he wasn’t technically their leader anymore. Reginald knew they pitied him. He knew they knew how close he and Right were, and some of his closer friends probably knew about the feelings he had for him, maybe even before Reginald realized it himself. Now wasn’t the time to think about any of that, though. 

Presently, Dr. Vinschpinsilstien was finishing up the last of Right’s cybernetic enhancements. He was beaten so badly that this was the only way to save his life, according to the doctor. Reginald didn’t care about any of that, though. He just wanted him back more than anything else in the world. 

He suddenly became aware of the threat of tears as he kept thinking about all of these things and quickly wiped them away with the heel of his hand. He noticed the slight stain that was left on his fitted black gloves, and he felt his breath go funny for a split second.

The door beside him then opened, the blonde woman calmly stepping out. “He is ready for you to visit, Mr. Copperbottom,” she said. 

“Th-then he’s…?” Reginald silently cursed himself for stuttering, though he knew he couldn’t help it.

“Yes, he’s alive,” there was a ghost of a smile on her otherwise stoic face. “Now go see him. He kept mumbling your name in his sleep, you know.”

He barely had any time to thank her before he ran into the room and to the chair by Right’s side. Right was still asleep, he noticed. The more pressing thing, however, was the severity of his body modifications. The left side of his skull was made of metal and cybernetic parts, as well as both of his legs and his right arm. Reginald couldn't even begin to imagine what this must be like for him. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him that sent him into shivers. 

What if he was different now?

What if...despite everything they've been through- their years of friendship, teamwork, and trust- what if he didn't remember? What if it was all lost to time, and only Reginald was left with the memories of his old friend and most trusted ally? 

A shaky gasp slipped past his lips as his trembling hands reached to cup his face. His hold was delicate, because he was afraid of hurting him or upsetting the newly added robotic parts. He felt a slight warmth where his face was still flesh through his gloves while the metal side was chillingly cold. 

"Right…" He croaked, his breath baited as he waited for something to happen. When there was no response, he spoke again. "I-I need you by my side...so please wake up...and please remember me…" he swallowed thickly and ran his thumb under Right's still intact eye. "Please…"

Reginald closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He shook and trembled and struggled to breathe, his composure slipping more and more with every second that passed.

He thought back to the day this happened. It all started when Henry broke into their airship. Reginald ran away initially, trusting that Right would be able to get rid of him. He left him to fight his own battles not once, but twice. The second time was his biggest mistake, and for that, Right had to suffer. It made Reginald sick to his stomach to know that had he taken on Henry himself, Right wouldn't have had to suffer. Sure, Henry could have killed him or turned him in, but at least Right would've been safer for a little while longer. At least he was able to convince the now ex-bounty hunter to let them go in exchange for leadership of the clan. 

Even still, Reginald couldn't help but feel like the state Right was in now was his fault. He was a coward and a terrible leader that day. Reginald knew he was the one who deserved to be in this hospital bed, not Right...Right only meant to protect him. So why did he have to end up like this…?

Suddenly, Reginald felt a cool, metal hand over his own. He opened his eyes a crack to see his best friend staring back at him with heterochromatic eyes. 

"Reg'...you're here…" Right whispered. Though his voice was slightly robotic now, the tone and the use of the nickname made Reginald's heart soar. He let out a sound that could either be heard as a choked sob or relieved laugh and smiled genuinely for the time since the incident.

"I-I am…that's right, I'm here…! I'll always be here…" Reginald nodded, opting to hold the metal hand. "I missed you…"

"Did you…?" Right chuckled weakly and glanced away. "I missed ya too."

"Right-" The former leader began. "I'm…so sorry…"

The redhead furrowed his brows, a mix of skeptical and confused. "For what…?"

"I-" Reginald shuddered and swallowed thickly. "It's my fault you're like this. If you hadn't...if I had just-"

"I'm gonna stop ya right there, Reg'," Right's eye softened, something Reginald rarely ever saw. 

"Don't say shit like 'It's my fault', because it's not. It's just not," Right's voice was firm, yet caring at the same time. "Reg', I...I don't regret what I did at all. I'd do it again if I had to."

"R-Right-"

"Reginald."

Reginald held his breath.

"Do you remember what I promised when I swore to be your Right Hand Man?" His voice was a rumbling whisper.

"You...you made a lot of promises that day," Reginald mumbled. Right put his other hand over Reginald's, easing the other's nerves slightly.

"I promised I'd protect you, no matter what. And I'm a man of my word. So...I was just doing my job.ni don't blame you at all for any of this, Reg'," Right pledged, his tone deathly serious. Reginald nodded his head in understanding and closed his eyes in a vain attempt to stop his tears. He was just so...relieved. 

Reginald loved this man, he knew.

Right smiled to himself and swiped his tongue over his dry lips before pushing his upper body up enough so he could connect their lips. Reginald's eyes opened a little just to make sure what he thought was happening was indeed happening. He found himself smiling into it as his eyes closed again.

After about a minute, Right let his upper body lay back on the bed beneath him. His flesh hand moved to cup Reginald's cheek, his thumb running along his delicate lower eyelid in order to wipe away the tears. 

"Do you feel better?" Right asked softly.

"I should be the one asking you…" Reginald responded with a slight laugh. "But I do."

"Good," The cyborg sighed somewhat contently. It was quiet for a moment until Reginald spoke. 

"I love you, Righty."

"...I know. I love you, too, Regie."

Reginald smiled more and pressed a kiss to his forehead, where the skin meets metal. He simply adored everything about this man. Especially the way his cheek flushed pink at the rather cute gesture.

The pair spent the rest of their time talking quietly amongst each other. Reginald filled Right in on what's been going on with the Toppat Clan during his absence- he practically had to hold him back once Right found out that Henry was in control of the clan now. After mostly calming down, Dr. Vinschpinsilstien came back into the room to check on Right. She gave him the clear to start walking, which Reginald of course helped him out with getting used to. 

The whole time, all Reginald could think about was how grateful he was to have Right back in his life. Though, most of all, he was just happy he was finally able to say what he needed to say. Right felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this idea for a story has been done a lot but whatever. Also the ending is kinda meh for me but, again, whatever. I'm working on another Stickvin at the moment and it's....you'll see I guess, hahaha. :)


End file.
